Needing Cupid's Help
by klcm
Summary: Morgan can get any woman, yet struggles with Garcia. So he decides he needs a little help
1. Worse Date In History

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **_I've had this idea sitting and waiting and well I'm nearly three chapters ahead and with a plan! Woo! I want a range of idea's going; keep the mind going... especially as I build back up to going back to University... I need to keep on top for Essays and lectures =(_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked up from her ring adorned hands, across the off putting food, over the cheap wine in the dirty glasses and at the casually dressed Derek. She tipped her head to side as she surveyed him, and what had come of their first date together. Then the bubbles of embarrassment seemed to arise and she was struck humiliated at how misread this whole meal was. She seriously thought it was a date, their first date, but evidently not.

This wasn't a date. There was no romance, or food sharing, or light chit chat or any emotion from Derek whatsoever. It was all so blah, and all so disappointing. She coughed uncomfortably and took a sip of the wine. She placed the glass back down and decided to strike up some more conversation.

"So..." She started, hoping he'd finish it, but he didn't even make a movement.

Again she coughed.

"So..." He finally stated and she could detect some boredom and that finished her.

"Now am I paying my share or is this on you?" She asked and Derek ran a hand over his stubbly jaw. "You know what; I'd have much more fun with a chocolate tea pot." She muttered bluntly and got her bag, she grabbed her purse a little too fierce. "I clearly misread this all. I've forgotten something along the way and got it all completely wrong." She threw down $30's and stood up. "I'll get a cab home, Handsome. It's been lovely and all, but..." Derek looked at her as she stood, his breathing hitched, but he didn't say a thing. "I'll see you later, Stud." She told him and kissed his cheek and left feeling like she'd truly missed something.

Derek sat in silence. He was so bad at the courting business in life. He could get any woman he wanted, bare his teeth in a smile, wink with a sparkle, go and just dance and draw women in like a magnet but to truly make a woman feel like you were in love with her was hard.

Derek Morgan wasn't some Romeo in the making; Derek Morgan was a Casanova, a lady killer in the bedroom department, a pure sex driven player.

Until it came to Penelope Garcia.

It was his past that showed the error of his ways. He had no idea how to date, no idea how to woo. He knew one thing and one thing only. He knew how to get a woman in his bed by the time the clock struck midnight.

"Realise she's not your type?" Their waiter said as he came over to take the dishes.

"I think I'm not her type." Derek said exasperated and ran his hands over his head in clear frustration. "Ever had a fail date?"

"Once." Derek took the last gulp of his wine. "Want something stronger?"

"If you have one too. I wanna hear I'm not the only failure with women." The man laughed and looked at his watch. Derek surveyed him the whole time.

"I clock off in 5, bar's open 'til 1 so sure." He told Derek and took the plates. When he came back he sat down and passed over a glass of Jacks. "The bar man's got a bottle ready for us."

Derek laughed. "Sounds good to me. So come on... only one failed date?"

"Yeah. I liked a lot of women but one girl, Sally from High school, was a constant. Always there for me, knew me better than anyone I knew and one day she was in a car accident and I realised that I just couldn't lie anymore. I loved her way more than I should've. I persevered, got me a date and ruined it."

"Doesn't sound good to me." Derek said and downed his Jacks. This sounded a little like his life with Penelope. His fate was telling already.

"I screwed up bad that things were a little, how can you say, difficult." The waiter told him. "I slept around a bit more, but then I realised that I wanted Sally and I'd do anything to get her. So I took up love lessons."

Derek nearly choked on that last sentence.

"Love lessons?" Derek gasped in disbelief. "There are actually classes for love?"

"Hell yeah, best thing I ever did." He saw Derek look a little disbelieving. "Been married 7 months now man. It's truly worth going for."

"I don't think so." Derek deflected, swirling his drink around in his glass.

"Suit yourself." The waiter said and sat back and downed his drink. "I'm Rick by the way. Next time don't go for a restaurant like this, and don't dress like this is just a meal with friends. It's a failure right off."

"Derek," He introduced himself, "and trust me. She's the one woman that I've ever screwed up so badly with. It won't be happening again."

"Well, I'd sort it and fast because she was dead into you." He got up, pulled his wallet out and a small pink card. "Give it ago, what harm can it do?" He threw it down in front of Derek and smiled a little and walked off.

Derek just picked the card up in his hands and flipped it a couple of times in his fingers. He knew he had to give it ago or commit himself to losing the one woman he'd fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with.

He read the card. Then looked at Rick as he stood at the bar. He was now married because of this card. He had the woman he loved because of this little card. Derek looked back at it and then down at the table as a hand ran over his head.

Derek never, in a million years, thought he'd need to have lesson's in loving a woman. It should've been something in his DNA, something he just knew. Then he thought to Penelope. What a letdown he had been to her. What a waste of an evening he had given her and it was all down to one thing. Loving her, above all other women, made his foundations shake and him lose his complete being.

Derek then realised. He was nervous around a woman.

Putting the card in front of him, he got up, he pulled his jacket on. He was going to make this right. He was going to love Penelope right, even if it killed him.

"Thanks man." He said as he panted Rick's back and left the bar. Rick looked at the table and smiled, the card was gone, that was a positive already.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

A/N: No mega hurt in this, all mainly love! That I can promise! =)

Want more?


	2. The New Schedule

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **_I'm going for __irony __here... Morgan's the hot, I'll get anyone, type of guy, girls drawl at his feet... BUT what if when he finds THE ONE he doesn't actually know what to do?_

_It's all Romance... H to the E to the A! =)_

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites! Have some more ..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked into work as though nothing had happened.

Penelope walked into walk as though nothing had happened.

They were both avoiding one another, that much was clear.

Penelope walked into the bullpen and frowned, Derek didn't even notice her as he sat staring at the paperwork, tapping his pen bored. Usually he looked up at her.

She dropped off a file, still no reaction. **Fine!** She thought and went to JJ's office; she knocked, but didn't give her a chance to respond. "I've got a dilemma, Girlie!" Penelope said, as she shut the door, a little too harshly and then fell into the nearest chair.

"Right..." JJ said as she put her elbows to her desk. She was drawing blanks on what could be Penelope's problem. "Care to share?"

"Derek Morgan." Was all Penelope responded with.

"Oh, sounds juicy." JJ said as a smile slicked onto her lips and she sat back and relaxed.

"JJ, Honey, Sweetie, it's anything but juicy. It's boring, and... GAH!" She said frustrated and threw her arms up in the air. "The 411, the dealio, the need to know is that Derek Morgan is obviously not my type."

Penelope paused then and looked off thoughtfully.

"I always thought it'd be me that wasn't his type. I never thought I'd declare it being the other way around, Jayje." Penelope groaned desperately.

JJ got up and walked around her desk. She perched on the edge of it and leant in. "What are you talking about?"

"I had, what I thought was, a date with Derek last night." JJ's mouth started to turn up into a smile. "Don't smile, this is critically dire!" Penelope said a little dramatic. "My heart sang when he asked me out, JJ, literally sang beautifully. I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach from nerves and excitement, I gave myself a headache trying to work out what would knock his socks off and I spent most of my pampering time fretting! Then he turned up, I'm dressed in a red low cut dress, make up, hair, nails, you name it, Garcie had it done and he stood there in his ever so, let's show off my package, tight jeans and his, let's show off my guns and 8 pack, tight top and his military boots looking ready to go into work!"

JJ could see the embarrassment still radiating off Penelope. She could even read the desperation at the situation.

"He took me to a greasy spoon restaurant, looked good on the outside, crap on the inside, and then didn't speak. AT ALL!" Penelope ended that with her head in her hands. "I've never felt so humiliated in my whole friggin' life, JayJe!"

"Well there was the time you and Em got..."

"Now's not the time to bring up drunken antics. I was .sober for this last night JJ. Sober! Derek Morgan is a diehard player and a sucky romantic! All my dreams and expectations blown out of the window completely. How can I still be in love with a man that doesn't know how to romance a girl?"

"It's called an 8 year crush." JJ told her bluntly and Penelope just stared at her with her mouth agape. "Go talk to him, see what he says." She opened her office door to usher her out but Penelope just continued to stare at her. "Look, take it this way. You lose your best friend or you keep your best friend. There are other men besides him." Penelope got up and stood next to her, JJ looked as she watched Derek. "He isn't the only man..."

"For me he is. Or so I thought."

JJ knew was playing with fire, but she had to get Penelope to believe that Derek wasn't right for her to realise he was. "Obviously not. Now go." Penelope left the office and went down the stairs, she puckered her lips, pushed back some of her curls and sauntered over to her.

"That's it Garcia." JJ supported from her office as she watched.

"Hey Handsome." Penelope said as she finally made it. That had felt like the longest walk of her life.

Derek looked up and gave a smile, not his usual, I'm going to wow you smile, but just a show of teeth. "How was your weekend?"

"Boring."

_Like other things._ Penelope's mind berated sarcastically.

"Ah, so you didn't go and get some posh totty to take home?" Derek shook his head and looked down momentarily. "Wow, man of few words much?"

Derek's head shot up then.

"We hardly spoke at our... meal. No communication over the weekend and not even a hello on a Monday morning." She ran off the list and he could see she was hurt. "Maybe for Christmas we could buy your voice box back." Penelope then stormed off to her office.

Derek watched until she had disappeared, and then he looked at the desktop, and he could feel his eyebrows knit with ever growing frustration. He had no idea what was wrong with him. It was never difficult to speak to Penelope, ever. Now it was like his mouth dried up and all coherent thought did a runner. He was angry with himself above anyone for allowing himself to get like this. He spoke daily with Penelope for the last 6 years and the moment he plucks up the courage to ask her on a date, he fails epically.

It was a time like this that he realised he wished he'd never fallen for her. Never dreamt of her, remembered her, wished he'd never woken up in the middle of the night, in cold sweat and all and realised that what he'd been hiding all along was dangerous.

He wished he'd never realised he was in love with her. At least then, living in denial as they were, he'd be able to string a sentence together and make her smile and he'd be able to flirt raunchily without second guessing himself.

When the team went for lunch, he gave it a miss. When he was alone, he pulled the pink card out and read it over and over again before grabbing his cell.

"Welcome to 'Make Me A Good Date', how can I help you?"

Cheesy as hell! Derek's head screamed and he put the phone down abruptly. He was now embarrassed that he, Derek Morgan, was needing to take lessons in love. Then he thought of Penelope. If he wanted her, he'd have to lose a bit of dignity to gain a lot of love.

For that he'd sacrifice his dignity.

Picking up his phone, he rang the number again and set up an appointment. Putting the phone down he sat back and exhaled loudly. Come 6pm tonight, albeit no cases, Derek was going to be getting an introduction into love's lesson.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope packed up to leave; she was going to give Derek one more try for the day. She was going to ask him for a drink, nothing fancy, nothing date like and try and smooth some things out.

She went, with bags in tow, towards the bullpen and she smiled largely and automatically as Derek stepped out with his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes eh, my love?" She said as he didn't stop his stride to the elevator.

"Well... Baby Girl...," Penelope looked at him, it was the first time he'd used it today, "I could say the same about you."

Penelope's smile broadened. This was promising. "I was wondering if you wanna grab a drink? Casual, of course." She quickly added and he looked at her and her smile dropped. "I take that as a no?"

"Sorry Baby, I've got plans already. Rain check?"

"I guess so." Penelope said, and just stared ahead when they made it into the elevator. "So, what plans have you got that are of higher importance than your Baby Girl?" She teased him.

"Gym." He replied and screwed his face up. That came out too fast, too unbelievable.

"Pumping more iron for those guns are we?" She said and squeezed his arms. Dear God, he wished she didn't do that. "I think the gym can wait, Hot Stuff. You're muscles are here to stay."

"I really fancy a good cardio work out. It'll do me good, haven't done it in a while." The elevator doors opened and he left hastily. "I'll speak to you tomorrow Garcia."

"Bye Morgan." Penelope muttered under her breath and went towards Esther. Glass of wine and some sappy love story was what she was going to do tonight now.

No long chat with Derek, no sorting of things.

Just her, herself and oh yeah, her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek drove in absolute autopilot. He made it to the address he had and he parked up easily. For a late time, he got a good parking spot. He breathed in, and then exhaled and went towards the building. This had to work. He had to find the right way, the perfect way to get Penelope to love him whole heartedly.

It didn't take long for his 'teacher' to take him to her office. She ran through his details, making sure they had it all right, he affirmed it all.

"Right we work like this Mr Morgan. 3 lessons a week for 6 weeks. One lesson per week. We make it intense to make the best of it all. We will have you half a romantic by the end of the first 3 weeks and by the end of the complete 6 weeks I want you to be able to do the 5 steps to go dating without a second thought."

Derek felt nervous and he knew it was readable.

"What's got you so worried?" She asked as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Nothing."

She let it slide, "Is it one woman in particular or is it dating in general?"

"One woman in particular." He told her confidently and the smile he received dropped his stress levels and the nerves began to disperse. "Right so when do I get my first lesson?"

"Wednesday at 6 if you're free?"

"Wednesday at 6 it is then." Derek accepted and smiled his first genuine smile he could.

As he walked out his head was a mess. He had no idea what his first lesson would be or how good a learner he would be at it.

But time would tell he guessed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** Want _more now? =P_


	3. Getting To Know Her

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! =) Glad you're liking this!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was more than ready come Wednesday. It was a new day, a new lesson. He'd take it in his stride. He'd do anything in his power to win Penelope. Show her the extent of his feelings. Prove to her he really was worth the wait.

He sat in a room, with two other men. He'd profiled them already. Innately of course.

One was called Alan, he was socially inept, and when Morgan made that assumption he meant that he was worse than Reid. Apparently he'd made multiple gurgling noises at women in the past instead of actually talking to them. He was plump, kinder greasy, kind of reminiscent of Lynch and for that Derek took an immediate dislike. All that said, he did have someone in mind.

The other person, Clive, was slightly like Derek, himself, slightly like Hotch. He knew what he wanted, but unlike both of those men, he was lacking in drive, lacking in ambition. From the outward look of him and his posture, he was pretty sure of himself.

He'd taken in their looks as he'd walked in and he had wanted to turn around and walk out. Do it alone, without the lessons bestowed to him in their timetable. Yet Penelope appeared in his mind and he saw the rift that was being created between them and he knew full well he had to just bite the bullet and ignore these men.

After all he wasn't there for them; he wasn't going to be there for them at all. He was there for the sake of his future and he was there for his Baby Girl. The woman that held his utmost endearment and the one woman that was owed her date with the ultimate best.

Derek Morgan was becoming the ultimate best for her.

"Right..." A petite woman that they knew as Gwen said, standing out in front of them, she smiled as she surveyed them, a look at each of them and her attention stuck on Derek. She licked her lips in desire for him, but he showed no interest and she smirked.

He was going to succeed if he kept that up.

She turned her attention onto the next man; he stole a look but other than nothing. The third man eyed her up and down and she laughed.

All three men exchanged looks.

"Rule number one, men. Make one woman you're true desire. Two out of you proved that. Derek you didn't even look at me once, Alan nor did you, but Clive, you, now you need to realise that you're here for a reason and that's not to lust over every female being going. You're here for one woman in particular."

Clive sat up straight, smirking a little. "So you think we'll fail from that?"

"No, I don't." She told him confidently and walked towards him, "what I think is that you just need to be kicked onto the right tracks." He told him and turned back to the other to, going back to stand in front of them all. "Right, first lesson of your five is to find out more about her."

"But we know her," Alan commented.

"But do you? Do you know what makes her tick? Makes her reach her happiest? What makes her hurt the most? Do you really know her entire workings?" She watched them all, "That's what I thought. The other lessons will all fall in, it's all about the obvious."

"So what are the other lessons?" Derek asked, as he sat back in his seat and watched her.

"Those, Derek, you'll find out as the weeks progress. For today we're focusing on 'finding out about her'." Gwen told them and grabbed some sheets of paper and went over to Clive. "On that note, I want you to answer the following questions." The three men watched her turn a board around to face them, "her full name, her age, where she's from, her parents name and ages, her occupation, her favourite colour, her favourite drink, her favourite food, her favourite film and lastly one thing about her that makes you remember her most."

"Those are easy," Clive commented.

"Well then it should be easy for you." Gwen said, placing the paper in front of him with a pen. "Hop to it then, Clive," she told him as she went to the others. "You two as well."

Derek looked at the board and immediately he swallowed, worried that this might be some test to show he wasn't compatible with Penelope. To prove this was a waste of time for him.

Gwen gave the men ten minutes to fix the list together, no longer, no less. It was a simple list of question and answer, things that would have the answer prompted by the words in the question.

"Derek," she asked, and Derek's head shot up and looked at her. "Want to go first."

He looked down at his list and back up, "I don't have it all done."

"No problem, just go with what you've got."

Derek nodded and began to read out from his list.

"Her full name is Penelope Marie Garcia; she's 33 years old, from San Francisco in California; she works as a technical analyst in the FBI with me; her favourite colour is purple; her favourite drink is a Bahama Mamma on nights out, a cafe mocha at work; her favourite food is anything Italian; and one thing that makes me remember her is that she has this ability to always look on the brighter side of life no matter what, she keeps everyone there."

He finished smiling.

Gwen looked at him as he spoke with such adoration for this woman and she smiled some. "Right, what about her parents?"

"All I know is that they died when she was 18, she never talks about them," Derek spoke with sympathy; he guessed she felt like he did with his dad. He never wanted to speak about it, so no one asked and now he realised he had projected those feelings onto Penelope.

"Right and her favourite film?" Gwen persisted.

"I've never asked and we've seen so many together we've never generalised," Derek admitted to her.

"Well there's your starting ground, find out her favourite film, maybe, and then get to know more about her childhood." Gwen said and went onto the two other men.

Immediately after, Derek felt better, he knew more about Penelope than Clive and Alan knew about their women put together. It was a start and after doing this, he wanted to know more to Penelope, wanted to see what made her tick, wanted to delve in and know all of Penelope. Find out what had shaped her; learn how she got her stance on the life.

Know more about her in general.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that night, Derek had arranged a night out. Impromptu as it was, he was out to take his first lesson in his stride, he was going to start tonight.

He watched Penelope intently, as she mingled with the girls, they danced, they laughed, they were having fun. Derek, however, was already eager to over achieve and successfully prove this teaching right.

He wanted to know more about her. Get to know the entire her and he had the perfect plan.

When they were finishing up, he helped her into her coat and grabbed her bag.

Penelope looked at him a little wryly, "why thank you, Hot Stuff."

"That's okay, Baby Girl." He said and leant in, "let me walk you home? I wanna talk."

She thought about it, "Okay."

After all separating, the pair of them walked in the cool air silently, neither of them mentioning anything.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour lately." Derek apologised, he was sorry for being off that wasn't lie. What was a lie was the place he was going to. "I've not really been myself."

"No kidding." Penelope snorted, "I'm sorry I got the wrong end of the situation the other day. Maybe I'm just reflecting this feeling in me onto every chance I get."

"What feeling?"

Penelope wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm beginning to feel a little lonely, Handsome, that's all. I miss someone to hug me; I guess I miss _that_ type of attention. "

Derek's heart clenched a little, he'd only contributed to the feeling, he hadn't meant to, but he sure had. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the river front; he sat her down and just rested forward, his elbows on his knees, his hand to his lips.

"I never want you to feel like that, Baby Girl."

Penelope leant in, her shoulder touching his. "It happens. It's the way of life; it'll go when I find someone. I was brought up to believe in everything happening for a reason after all, my Love."

"I love how you stick by that every day. It's a part of you now." He told her and she smiled. "I see why it's a good life lesson."

"My step dad always told me that." She admitted to him and looked off dreamily.

Derek sat back, "what was he like?" He asked her and Penelope looked at him shocked. "I've never asked you before, now I am."

Penelope's smiled turned impish as she thought of her family. "He was quite a bold Mexican, stark contrast to my mom and real dad... he tried to follow the _hippie_ way of life, but really he couldn't. Somehow it worked for my mom and dad, they were happy."

"How old were they when they died?"

"Mom was 38, dad was 42." Penelope said and felt Derek's arm wrap around her. "At time's I'm really glad they're not around to see what I've become."

"Why?"

"You remember when I was shot? I told you that it horrified them to think of me fighting crime?" Penelope asked and Derek nodded, "well what am I doing?"

"They'd be proud whatever."

Penelope snorted a little, "Husbandless, and childless, that wouldn't make them proud."

"You're only 33, Baby Girl, there's no rush." Derek told her, his bid for comfort trying to happen. "They'd be proud of you whatever."

"My brothers are all settled and have children running around," Penelope responded quietly, "I looked it all up, their medical records, their new addresses. They don't need me."

"Everyone needs an Aunt Penny."

"Even you're little ones." Penelope quipped at him with a smile, Derek looked at her perplexed. "Oh you know it's gonna happen, Stud. With your DNA, it'd be a waste not to procreate."

"We'll see." Derek commented and stood up. "C'mon, late night movie marathon."

Penelope looked up, her eyes were welling up, her lips were in a fixed huge smile. "Can we get The Love Guru? I want to have a laugh and I love that film for it."

"I know you do, Princess. We'll get Twilight out as well."

"Ah, you know all my favourites."

Derek smiled to himself for that. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought he was at this. He knew Penelope like the back of his hand. Standing here he could answer those questions and more. He knew her favourite smell, her most hated taste, her most loved teddy, the type of animal she adored, her fixation on anything that sparkle, her love of bright flowers, her distaste at sea food, her hate of bullying.

He knew more to her than he thought earlier.

He just hadn't been given the chance to express it. There was too much involved with Penelope to list in 10 minutes, that wasn't enough time to write down the whole, expressive answers to those questions. Or at least to the ones that he could.

Derek realised he didn't need lessons, he needed time. Time to wrap his head around what his heart truly desired and for Penelope he'd keep the lessons going. It was 5 more weeks, it wouldn't do him any harm and, plus, in those weeks he'd plan the best date ever.

Penelope was soon going to find out she was closer to a potential husband and father of her children than she thought.

Taking her hand they walked quietly, a little bit of banter carrying out, but for once Penelope felt like Derek wanted to be with her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_Right I'm out all day tomorrow, so the likelihood of an update is quite slim, and I'll be back too late to update. I have train journeys so I'm sure I'll be able to write then =P_

_How d'you like that? More soon! _


	4. Present Yourself Eager

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **_I apologise for the break that has occurred with updates! Life took over and not all for the good, so my heads been all over the joint... But I did finally get this done and I hope you like =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek went into his next lesson completely besotted that he and Penelope were finally getting their big break. He walked in more self assured, and he was positive that he was doing it all right. Derek took a seat and sat back relaxed, he wasn't going to find this embarrassing.

Lesson one had paid off after all.

"Let's skip all chit chat; did any of you get the chance to put any of last week's lesson into action? You had three different times here to work on that one area..." Gwen asked as she propped on the desk and looked at them. "Clive?"

"I thought we were waiting until lesson 5 to try them out." Clive replied innocently and Derek snickered, Clive looked at him. "What did you work it?"

"I did actually," Derek said coolly, "Worked as well."

Gwen smiled, she could tell he wasn't lying about and she knew it was working. "So come on then, Derek, what happened?" She asked him eagerly.

Derek smirked, grabbed his pen that was on his desk and began to fiddle with it before he begun to tell them what had actually happened.

"We'd been out with our friends and I offered to walk her home. I apologised for my recent behaviour and she told me she understood, I didn't want her to understand it like that, so I took her to the river front and we sat there and she opened up to me. We started getting quite deep and I pulled rank and we went to hers for a film night. I ended up going to work the next day in the same clothes."

"Oh! You were successful!" Gwen said excitedly, assuming things.

"Afraid not, I had the couch, but I did learn more about her than I ever did." Derek said happily, he didn't want that night to end any other way than it did. It was perfect that way.

"Well you're stepping it up on your own." Gwen said and smiled as she moved in front of Alan. "Well... you've been too quiet." Alan looked up, a cheesy grin on his lips. "How'd it go?"

Derek sat and listened as they exchanged the stories between them, he wanted to gloat, his lesson taking had been all worth it. Maybe not for Clive, but it'd worked a little for Alan and he knew it could only get better.

"Right you three. Lesson two is all about presenting yourself. She's not going to wait around on a man that doesn't seem eager and willing. You need to inject yourself into her life the best ways possible. Do things memorable. Do things that she wouldn't have you down as doing. Whatever you do, have her in your mind at all times. This is for her, make her see that."

Gwen watched them all write notes down, absorbing the lesson as she paced back and forth.

"The aim of the game is to be eager. Keep that in mind, eagerness will get you extremely fair. Try to take her out, keep it low key and familiar. Movie then meal, lunchtime coffee, picnic in the sun, day at the beach. Just don't rush it and do not, at any cost, make her feel like you want to be elsewhere."

Derek looked up from his notes, he could do this. It wasn't a hard task. It wasn't difficult. They'd been to the movies, done the meal, done a picnic on the beach, had coffee and so much more. He just had to step it up. Daily lunches, coffee breaks, Friday night out for a movie, go for a meal.

Derek Morgan was a ladies' man, he was suave, he was cool, he was able to do this. He just had to quit with the second guessing.

He just needed some careful planning and an agreeable Penelope.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek watched Penelope slug her way through their Friday shift. They weren't expected out, yet paperwork seemed at its heaviest. He'd been kept busy all day. Finally signing off his last report he stood up and went to Penelope's office.

He tapped before entering the room. He saw Penelope swallowing what looked like two white pills and he noticed her flushed look. When she was done, she turned and looked at him, a weak smile greeting him.

"You okay, Handsome?" She asked in her normal tone, there was a slight hint of tiredness and pain.

"I should be asking you that." He said as she stepped in and went towards her. "What's up?"

Penelope looked away. "Girlie problems. Penelope Garcia's hanging with her real BFF."

"Ouch," Derek put a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt." He teased her and she laughed. "You up for a meal tonight?" He asked her and he saw her face contort in thought. "It's not that hard a decision."

"So certain of yourself," She commented with a smile, "I'll let you pick me up at 8."

"Good, you okay to go dancing?" He asked warily, he knew if she was having girl problems maybe she wouldn't want to go out and party with him.

"If you're my partner then hell yeah, my Chocolate God." Penelope agreed immediately. "I always like my bump and grind time with you. Or well our dry humping sessions."

Derek chuckled at her. "I'll pick you up at 8 then, Baby Girl." Derek said and left the office without another word, he needed to get home and find something good to wear. Yet he paused in the corridor and turned back and went in there. "Wear your LBD, Baby Girl. I want you looking hot."

"Oh Mamma shall look hot then," Derek turned to leave, "But only under the condition that you look hotter?"

"Count it done." He told her and winked before leaving completely.

Penelope sat back in her chair. Considering she was emotional and suffering chronic stomach and back ache and wanted to hide under the duvet with a hot water bottle and a film on, she was surprisingly spritely now. Her time of the month didn't matter; she had a date with Derek Morgan. This time it wasn't going to be devastating because he was calling the shots on what to wear, not leaving her to second guess and overdo it.

After all Derek wanted her in her LBD.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek looked at his watch, it was just before 8 and he was nervous. Really nervous. He could only imagine what Penelope looked like and he looked down at himself. Smart trousers, a shirt, polished shoes; he was pulling out all the stops.

He knocked and got no response, he smirked, she always took too long to get ready. He waited and knocked again. He watched the door unlock and Penelope looked at him.

"I'm not ready." She said and looked down at herself and back up at him. She was half dressed, hair a mess, face with no makeup on. "Sorry."

Derek offered her a small smile. "It's okay, what's up?"

"I feel like crying." She admitted and dissolved into tears.

Derek did the only thing to do, he gathered her in his arms and held her. "I'm sorry, I need to get ready."

"Hey, we don't need to go out." He said as he pulled her into her apartment, closing the door with his foot and then took her to the couch and pulled her down. "We can stay in." He said as he saw the pot of pills out, a hot water bottle and a blanket screwed up on the leopard print couch.

"No, we haven't been out in a while and now..." she sniffed, "now I'm ruining the night."

"Baby, we have more than this Friday ahead of us." He pulled her back down as she tried to get up. "So this is going to be the plan. I'm staying here this weekend. We don't need to leave for work, thank God, and we're not. I'm gonna run you a bath, you're gonna get it in and while you're doing that I'm going to go get us some food, get loads of ice cream and junk food. Then when I'm back we'll get you settled and I'm gonna look after you."

"I don't need looking after. I've had these since I was 15; I know how to handle them."

"On how many occasions has someone told you you're being looked after?" He asked her and she didn't look at him. "Once in a while you need looking after too, Baby. I've seen you go on an emotional bender all day and I know it's not going to get better." Now Penelope looked up at him. "I know you, Princess. I know how bad your periods get and I'm not embarrassed to know. What I would be embarrassed about is leaving you to deal with this alone. You might have done it before, but I am not letting you do it now."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Penelope asked as she looked up at him, her urge to cry gathering again.

"You did nothing, but be your beautiful self." He said and stood up; he pulled her off the couch and took her towards the bedroom. "The dress looks gorgeous by the way."

"It's not, I feel fat and horrible in it." Penelope whined, the tears escaping again. "You look really handsome tonight, Sugar." She commented dreamily as she began to control her some, and took in his uptown look. "I like you in shirts."

"Why's that, Gorgeous?" He called out as he went into the bathroom.

Penelope smiled a little, "Ripping it off of you looks fun."

All she heard was Derek's chuckle as the flood of water came.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that night, once he'd gotten her in the bath and gotten everything he decided he needed for a successful night, he found himself under a throw with Penelope curled up around a hot water bottle, his arm around her protectively. Occasionally his hand dropped to massage her back and get rid of the dull ache. The rest of the time it worked on keeping it close.

Penelope was finally over her emotional overboard of crying for the moment and was now on the straight and narrow of eating what she craved, crying when she liked and cuddling up with her favourite person in the whole wide world.

"This film speaks a lot of sense." Penelope commented as they watched The Love Guru.

Derek had picked it up from his, deciding if anything would cheer her up, it would be that.

Derek looked down from the movie, he loved having her snuggled into him like this, it was a sense of perfection he wanted to preserve. "What about it?"

"When you assume, you make an ass of you and me..." She said and strained to look up at him. "We've been there." She told him as she sat up, her own throw still up around her shoulders, her hot water pulled close to her aching stomach.

"Baby Girl..." Derek said sounding apologetic. "I'm sorry for that night."

"Don't be." Penelope replied sadly, looking down at a little. "It's okay. I assumed wrong. I thought you'd want more, that was wrong of me. I made an ass of myself and you."

"You deserved better than I gave you." Derek said and went to continue with an apology but Penelope pressed her finger to his lips.

"Hush you gums, Hot Stuff."

Derek shook her off, laughing. "C'mere Baby Girl." He said and pulled her back into his arms. "This is about the here and now tonight."

"You're right." She said cuddling back down, feeling Derek's hand run down to her back, she smiled contently. "Assume isn't the only thing in the film, my Love."

"For now it is. We're not using a fake love guru to sort our love lives out." Derek told her as he laughed slightly.

"What if I found me one?"

"What if I found me one too?" He asked back rhetorically with confidence and Penelope giggled, shrugged and remained silent as she watched the film. "That's what I thought."

Looking at his baby girl he knew a lesson this week couldn't be a miss.

After all, he was presenting himself well. He was being eager and he was wanting to be in the one place he loved more than ever.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_If you've not seen The Love Guru, watch it. I'm now a firm addict of it =P Makes me laugh each and every time! I'm easily amused me!_

_Sorry again for the break in my updates, but I hope you enjoyed =)_

_Want the next lesson?_


	5. Have A Little Respect

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay! Hope you like the next lesson! =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek looked down at Penelope's serene features as she stared out of the window. He didn't know if it was a perfect plan or if fate was intervening with helping him use his lessons. This week's one just happened to be fitting with something he'd been thinking for a long time.

It was coming up to the anniversary of Penelope's parents death and he'd known for years she'd wanted to go back to California, to their place of rest, to just sit and procrastinate close to her childhood. However, she had always been too scared to go alone.

Derek had taken it upon himself to book the flights once he'd gotten out of his lesson of that week and booked them up.

"Be respectful." Gwen had said as she'd slide onto the desk, she leant forward, her hands clasped as she begun. "No woman's going to want a man that doesn't respect her. I don't mean you respect her the way you met her. I mean respect all of her, all the way back to her childhood. Respect what you didn't know. You respect her for her experiences, her loves, her dislikes, her crushes, her secrets, her losses, her gains, you respect _every_thing about her."

Gwen sat back and watched each man's face. Clive was by far the most thrown, Alan seemed to think deeply and Derek seemed certain about something. She had to smile. He didn't need these lessons yet he came. Every woman needed a man like that.

"Think of something that's affected her in her life. Be it a film, a song, a memory, a moment. Whatever, take it, respect it and remake the memory. Make it something enjoyable." Gwen slide of the table top and looked at them. "First thoughts on the lesson?"

Clive looked up a little shocked.

"Clive, how could you respect a part a Marie's life?"

"I'm not sure," he ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "I don't think I can be here any longer, it's embarrassing." Derek's head shot to look at him, "I'm not a man for being here."

"Yes you are," Derek spoke up, "C'mon man, you like her, why should this matter?"

"Oh, coming from you, who has your girl eating out of your hand." Clive said as he pulled his coat on.

Derek stood up and went to block the doorway. "I don't. She thinks that she made an arse out herself because I didn't want her how she wanted me and yet I still can't quite get the point of telling her I love her. So tell me I have the girl I want eating out of my hand now..." Derek sized up to Clive then, went towards him. "Go on..."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Clive asked arrogantly.

"Because she means too much to me for me to go and mess it up. She deserves perfection and I'm not that. I might nearly be there, but I'm not there yet, but I will be." He smirked and shook his head. "Maybe if you thought that too you might actually get somewhere." He then sat back down with a smile on his lips.

It didn't take Clive long to take his seat and sit back down. Derek looked at him and he flashed him a smile and got back to thinking about Penelope.

"Right, Derek, got any ideas?"

Derek's head snapped up and he nodded slightly, "Pen's parents' death would've been 15 years this Saturday, I think I might take her back to California. I want to respect the fact that she might have lost her parents, but someone in her life wants to still know about them." He looked down as though shy of this sensitive side of him and then looked back up. "They made her who she is, and I want her to know it."

Gwen smiled broadly. "I definitely think you're hitting the nail on the head with that, Derek." She then asked the other two what they had planned and was happy with the progress, she then sat back and against the desk. "Right do you argue you with her over little things?" She received blank stares. "She works too much, she demands the films you watch, she has a bad habit, she cooks the same thing, silly things like that?"

The men nodded.

"Well you need to respect those elements as part of her and need to realise you probably have the same things about you that annoy her. Respect her and compromise." Gwen drilled the lesson into them again.

Derek didn't forget it. Even now looking at her, he respected Penelope for all of her life choices. Even, if bitterly, Battle and Kevin. Without those two men he wouldn't be able to sit here and be able to inwardly declare that he was in love with a woman for more than sexual gratification.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope looked up at Derek and saw him staring at the back of his seat, they were now descending into San Francisco and her stomach was throwing vaults with nerves. She slipped her hand onto his as it sat on his lap and leant in.

"Handsome, you didn't need to do this. I mean, another year away wouldn't change it for me."

"Another year of ignoring the blatant fact that you miss this place. You need to come here, Baby Girl, get a little respite, lose a little stress, relax some." Penelope looked up at him dubiously. "I know, right now, it doesn't feel that way. Your brothers are closer than ever and your life got more eventful and preoccupied. For once someone is taking time out to look after you..."

"You did that last week." Penelope interrupted gratefully, her eyes looking up at him somewhat apologetic.

"I'll do it next week as well if need be, Baby, you deserve it." Derek said and leant down, his hand cupping her chin so she was looking at him, keeping eye contact. "Plus, I wanna know what makes you, you."

Penelope smiled at that. "Well I better get on it, we only have 2 days."

"Yes, you better had, Gorgeous." Derek told her and they settled back as they got closer to the San Fran soil.

That day Penelope took Derek 'sight-seeing', her old house, high school, hang outs, the best diner around, the beach. They kept it chilled, relaxed, had fun. They just sat on the beach outside their hotel until the sunset and then went for food.

The next day Derek got them a cab and he'd listened to Penelope tell the driver the address before they left. He'd grabbed her hand in his from his side of the cab and smiled at her reassuringly as she looked up at him.

She'd been silent all day, he'd only just realised he'd never spent this day with her. She'd always taken it off and disappeared until the next day when she'd come into work. Now he hated himself for ignoring her, for never spending it with her.

He remembered how she'd spent the last anniversary of his dad's death. She'd brought enough food and entertainment to take them from quite early in the morning to quite late into the night. His appreciation of one person sky rocketed even more that day.

He paid the cab as they stood at the gate of the graveyard. Penelope's grip on the bunch of flowers tightened as her nerves grew. Her mind flooded with memories of the day she buried her parents and, after all these years, she began to falter.

"Right, Baby Girl, I'll sit at a bench near you, but if you want some alone time I don't mind. You just give me the orders." Derek said giving her the choice.

Penelope looked down the path a moment. "Yeah, I need some time alone."

Derek remained silent and took her hand and led her inside, he let her go off when they found the first bench and he sat down and relaxed against the tree behind him. He put his hands on his head as he watched her walk off a little more before turning left and walking through the rows of headstones.

In the distance he saw her stop, her shoulders went back in aid of a deep calming breath before she crouched down and he couldn't see her anymore.

He had his little plan ready.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope ran her hand around her mom's tombstone, the granite still sparkling and perfect, just how she'd left it all those years ago. She slowly placed the flowers down and smiled a little.

"I wish you could meet him." Penelope whispered tearfully, "I wish you could tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong. I'm in love with the wrong man and I can't stop myself from falling deeper."

Penelope collapsed to her knees, her hands on the stone and her head bowed. "I thought he wanted me, Mom, I thought we were getting our big break, but I was wrong and I can't stop myself from falling in love with him."

Penelope had been holding this all in. Ever since the date she'd been building up the wall to keep everything normal. She couldn't deny her heart any longer; she was in love with Derek. She couldn't help it, she couldn't switch it off and lately, with the extra attention she was getting and the care he issued to her, her heart only wanted more.

"I'm in love with my best friend and I don't know who to turn to for help to stop."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that same day, when the sun had settled into the horizon, the sky the mix of blues, oranges and whites, the sea calm, the air light, they sat in a little restaurant that Penelope had recommended.

Since leaving the graveyard Penelope had become extremely quiet. She'd cried a couple of times, but they quickly stopped and she calmed again. Now as they sat waiting for their starters, he could see some hidden pain on her face.

He needed to distract her until she was ready to tell him without being pushed.

"You seemed pretty certain on what you were ordering." Derek said as he grabbed his beer.

"I loved this place. Best Cavatelli di Ricotta around." Penelope told him with a grin. "You know me and Italian, Stud."

"Oh I do, anything Italian and you love it, apart from the language." He teased and Penelope laughed.

"That, I'm working on, Handsome." She told him, pointing her finger at him playfully and went for her glass of wine. "Mexican step father and he brought me up on Italian, no idea where the sense was until one day he sat me down and came out with the most bizarre rationalisation." She looked up thoughtfully. "Italian is more hippie friendly, Penny Pot."

Derek chuckled at that.

"Thing is, Cup Cake, I'm still confused, but hey, I have a new love." Penelope pondered with a smile.

"What about me eh?" Derek asked with mock hurt and he grinned at her. "I should be your new love every time you set eyes on me..."

"Oh, you, my own piece of eye candy, do that just fine. I'm allowed_ BRAND_ new loves. I mean, essentially, you are 6 years old for me now. Old news even." She spoke with such poise, her words slipping from her tongue in almost a seductive manner. "I keep you around for my own dirty fantasies."

"Ever thought that that goes both ways?" He told her and chuckled as her eyes widened as she was caught unaware.

Penelope's mouth opened to speak then shut, she couldn't think of the words and she didn't have time as their starters arrived and things fell into place. Banter resumed and Penelope's usual manner slotted back in. The moment hesitation of shock had gone.

Derek loved every moment of that dinner. They laughed together, shared food and he heard more stories of what she did in her teenage years. He had to say, Penelope was a bit of a rebel, yet he had to admit, what had changed really?

Penelope sniffed a little as she hooked her handbag onto her shoulder, Derek looked immediately with concern, "See that table of four men," she began quickly, "with the women and children?" Penelope asked as they made it to the door.

"Yeah..." Derek agreed, he'd seen them and well heard them too.

"They're my brothers." She looked up and she looked ready to cry. "All of them blanked me when they looked at me. Not one of them would look at me when I tried."

Derek's chest rumbled with a growl, she didn't deserve that treatment. "Baby Girl, they just don't appreciate and respect what they lost _and_ that's their problem"

"You do though. You appreciate and respect." Penelope said, not thinking about her heart, she just took his hand and held onto it. Wanted to feel the strong grasp.

"Even though I haven't lost you, and never will." Derek told her as his tightened his grip on her hand.

"You respect me though and it means a lot to me." Penelope told him with a sad smile.

Derek had to smile at that, even as he looked at the disrespectful men watching them walk away.

He'd forever respect Penelope.

She'd soon know why as well.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_This chapter ended unexpectedly lol, it wasn't planned like that but happened!_

_Hoped you like! _

_More?_


	6. Romance Her

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **_Apologises for the MASSIVE delay! Life's not kind with time and the muse ran...So no update =(_

_But I hope to satisfy the break I made you go through! lol_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The team could tell something was bothering Penelope when the pair got back into work the following Monday. She had a sad look to her, her hair not so bouncy and her eyes not so lively as they had been.

Derek sat in his seat and felt completely defeated. He hadn't meant for that effect to happen. He wanted it to be a relax affair, something that would close a chapter to Penelope's life, now he felt like he'd let her down.

Little did he know was that she wasn't sad because he'd taken her to California, what was getting her was her lack of knowing how much Derek loved her.

Derek sat forward and picked his phone up and dialled a number he'd remember from a long time again. The biggest cheer up bouquet he could afford later, he sat back before deciding he needed to work.

However, every thought he had seemed to channel back to Penelope. To her face when they left the restaurant. Her expression was that of complete devastation and he hated every bit of it. He didn't want her to feel like that, he didn't want her family to make her feel like.

He just hoped that at the end of 'wooing' her she'd realised that she had a perfect family all along.

That and a man that loved her more than the air he breathed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope look at the bouquet she'd received and burst into tears all over again. She felt like such a tortured soul. She felt played with and she felt utterly useless and used all at once.

Derek had sent her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers, had chosen her favourite flowers, in her favourite colours and had sent a card with them. One that illustrated beautifully that they were just friends.

The bitterness of that 'date' hit her again in one long wave and she felt her heart clamp some more at the memory.

She didn't react fast enough to the light tap and immediate opening of the door, she just looked up and saw Emily and JJ enter and she tried in face as her hands dragged down her face taking away the some of the tears.

She smiled but failed, they knew something was wrong with her whether or not she hid it. JJ went in and knelt down in front of her, a hand taking Penelope's, Emily stood with her arms crossed, her face begging for answers to the unasked question.

"Well?" Was all Emily needed to say and the answer exploded.

"I wish he wasn't so nice." Penelope sniffed as JJ handed her a tissue, "I mean he did something no one's ever done, he looked after me, held me when I cried because of my brothers and I fell deeper in love."

Emily and JJ exchanged looks, a pitied look, but a knowing look. They didn't need names to know who this was about.

"I don't actually know what to do... I'm so mixed up and he sends me flowers to cheer me up and again my resolve breaks. I fall on my arse every time!"

"That's not true, PG." Emily said sounding unconvinced with that statement. "The man wouldn't want to use all his free time up on you if it wasn't like that."

Penelope looked up at her brunette friend, completely unaware that Hotch and Derek were walking down the hallway, her lip trembled. "I got all dressed up at that night and I got shot down and that hurt me, but there's a part of me that wants to keep hope that he loves me, but now..." She sucked in a deep breath. "Now I'm not sure. What's the point in trying Girlies if all it's doing is setting me up for a bigger fall? I don't deserve that, I know I don't. I deserve someone that's going to try his hardest to prove to me he loves me."

"You just can't stop yourself can you?" JJ said as she stood up straight.

"No, and that makes this harder."

Hotch looked at Derek and smirked. "Think you've got some making up to do."

"It might not even be me." Derek said nervously and turned back and went to his desk in the bullpen. Now he felt terrible.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Before he headed to his fourth lesson that night, Derek wrote a note and tapped it to Penelope's office door. He then left satisfied and with a small smile. When she got home she was going to have multiple gifts ready and then by the following weekend she was going to know just how far his love flowed for her.

Penelope walked slowly towards her office, looking forward to going home.

She hid a groan at seeing the paper and tore it off the door, she didn't even read it just added it to the stuff in her purse and left with her keys in her hand and her heart dragging five paces behind her.

She got into her beloved car and sat there and started the car, the radio blared on and she just stared at it.

_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by _

Penelope didn't even turn the radio off; she just left the song to play. Whatever she did she wasn't getting away from this feeling. She just grabbed her bag and brought the folded paper out.

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark _

Penelope opened the paper and saw Derek's handwriting scrawled across it. _**Don't ever give up hope, Baby Girl. **__That_ was it; he could've just told her that, she thought as she reread the words.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart _

"Not my friend tonight Bonnie." Penelope mumbled and flicked the radio to turn off and put the car into gear at last and left her parking space and went home.

She didn't know that Derek was still waiting around in the car park, he'd seen it all. He frowned and quickly dropped her text before heading off himself, keeping a distance between his and Penelope's cars. He watched her turn left, as he indicated and headed right.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek listened to Gwen not even an hour later speak and he had smile, he couldn't believe he was one step ahead of the game.

"Romance her... send her things when she's down, make her feel better, subtly tell her that you love her without spreading it all over things. It'll work better, than anything else."

She saw Derek smirking down and she had to find out why.

"What's up, Derek?" Derek's head shot up then. "Well?" Gwen asked as a moments silence lapsed.

Derek felt on the spot, he felt Alan and Clive staring at him and his mouth went dry. "I kinder did that today..." He trailed off some. "I mean, she was down, so I sent her flowers and I overheard a conversation so I sent her mini gifts to cheer her up, all saying I love you without saying I love you."

"Seems you're a lot smarter than the love game, Derek."

Derek felt his phone go off as she walked away and he grabbed it and opened it.

_**Don't come over tonight, I'll be no fun and I just want to go to bed. xBGx**_

He frowned at that text response, he'd told her he'd be over to see her, he needed to talk to her, now he wasn't sure. He didn't respond and he wouldn't acknowledge her request. She was in need of some help, help to realise something, and he was in need of seeing her.

It was as soon as he got out that he went to Penelope and he stood with food and waited as she took her time to answer it.

Penelope blinked in his appearance and crossed her arms to her chest. "I said I was going to bed."

Derek then realised she was in her pyjamas then and smiled. "Let's say I came to tuck my Baby Girl in."

Penelope smiled a little lightly and Derek gained entrance. "I see you got my gifts then..." He said as he looked at the multiple random things around ,the teddy bear, the masses of flowers, the chocolates, her favourite wine, her favourite type of jewellery.

"I'm not happy about you bankrupting yourself." She said and went into her bedroom and crawled back into the bed. "I'm not worth it."

"The woman I'm in love with is always worth it." He said as he plucked a red rose out of one of the bouquets and went into her bedroom; he stood in the archway, leant against it, crossed a leg over the other and watched her as she sat up a little, her lips parted with shock.

"Pardon?" Penelope asked somewhat disbelieving.

"I didn't just come to tuck you in, Goddess; I came to tell you that I wanted you to keep your hope alive because one day I will get it right."

Penelope watched as he came towards her, the tatters of the last date in her head, but they dispersed when the searing spread of chemistry hit her with just one kiss.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_Song: Bonnie Tyler – Total Eclipse Of My Heart_

_Hope that ending makes up for the wait! _


	7. Perfect Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **_I know it's been a while! Or well a life time! My muse flew away but I decided tonight it needed to be done! _

_There's only one more chapter after this and then we're done =) _

_Hope you enjoy, and sorry again for the wait! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope and Derek didn't really speak much about that night. He'd made sure she'd gotten food and eaten before going back to bed and he'd made sure she slept in his arms until Penelope's alarm went off the following morning.

He stole kisses, careful gropes, wandering glances, longing words.

It was as though Penelope were glass, it was a delicate romance. Derek didn't want to break her before he got her. He didn't want her to be pushed to her limits and everything disappear and he didn't want to spoil anything.

Derek had Penelope exactly where he wanted her, and she had absolutely no idea. He played it calm, played it delicate; he played it like it would end before it begun so that he could blow her away.

"Hey Gorgeous." He said from the doorway and she turned to look at him, she crossed a leg over the other and looked at him. He felt the same surge rush through him with each look intake of her he got. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"Well you see..." Penelope began, a teasing grin on her lips, a fluffy pen tapping her lip some. "I have this _reeeeeally_ gorgeous man, absolutely mind shattering to just glimpse at and well, you see, it's like this, I think he has something planned for tonight, so I might need to rain check."

Derek chuckled as he leant against the doorway.

"I'm busy if you are." Penelope relented in a more serious tone.

"Then I'm busy." He stepped in, kicked the door closed and pulled her up. "I'm busy with my Baby Girl."

Penelope stood, looking up into his dark eyes, completely supported in his arms and then gently he lowered his head to her tipped up lips and captured them. The chemistry reacted, fizzled before exploding in a perfect reaction. He then let her go a little, letting her feet fall flat onto the floor once again.

"I've got a surprise for you later."

Penelope pouted. "That means I gotta wait."

"That you do." Derek told her with a smile, he thought she was adorable when she pouted. "You'll find out sooner or later." He told her and kissed her once more before fully letting her go.

"Do I get a clue?" She asked tryingly.

"One." He said putting his right index up at her and wiggled his brows at her, she stifled a laugh, and he smirked. "It involves you and me." He then turned and went for the door.

"You're so lucky you're good looking, Hot Stuff." She told him in a whiney tone.

"Part of the charm, Baby, part of the charm." He finished telling her and left her to get on with work. Half way down the hall he stopped, he was going to go back, but thought better of it.

Penelope's flowers were getting old after all.

Derek sat back from his report, and watched as the biggest, brightest bouquet made it ways passed the bullpen doors. He smirked, he was giddy, he was excited, and he was totally enthused with love for Penelope.

He wasn't scared anymore that was for sure. He knew to trust the one, most important mechanism that he'd always hold. He knew to trust his heart on this matter.

He went back to his report and didn't noticed Penelope walking up towards his desk. Even though she was dressed in the most flowery skirt she owned.

"Derek..." She said as she crouched down in front of him. "Handsome." She said he looked up and he saw her eyes were sore and she sneezed hard.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up bolt right. "What's a matter, Baby Girl?"

"I love, love, love the flowers you sent. I mean they're gorgeous and I look forward to you picking me up at 8 and I love you too, but we have a problem..."

"What?" He said, not knowing if to smile or not.

"Lilies are not this baby girl's best friend." She said to him and she saw the guilt.

"Shit, baby, I didn't know." He said and he doubted the lessons he was taking.

"Hey, don't start with that guilty look." She said and patted his leg, "call it a learning curve." She assured him. "I just wanted to tell you it all and that you've made me excited for the work day to end."

"I'll make you even happier by the time the days out."

"Oh really?"

"Oh really, really." He told her, and leant in. "Need me to come and talk all lilies away?"

"Would you mind being my hero?"

"Not at all, this way I get a kiss too." He told her teasingly and waited for her to stand up right before getting up himself and following her.

He mentally took down her allergy to lilies; he wouldn't make that mistake again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he waited for Penelope to answer her door to him, he had a red rose in his hand, and a complete tux on.

He was going to wow her from the moment he took her hand to take her to his car.

Penelope answered the door and looked at him; she broke into a huge smile as she surveyed him. Now she didn't feel under dressed at all.

"Wow." Derek uttered as he looked her up and down, his breathing hitching slightly. "You look amazing."

"You scrubbed up well too, Handsome." She told him lightly as she stepped out to lock her door. She was smiling from ear to ear as she locked the door; tonight was the first night they were going out together without any hiccups.

It felt like a real date this time round.

"Where you taking me?" She asked turning to face him.

"That would be telling." He told her seductively. "I've got a blindfold in the car to keep it a surprise."

"Oh..." she breathed out. "A blind fold?" She asked him jokingly. "What type of fun are you after, eh Angelfish?"

"One that'll you just have to wait and find out about." He said and took her hand led her to his SUV, where he sat her in the front seat with a blindfold on.

Penelope complied with the evident rules and kept the banter going to entire way; she even behaved as Derek parked up and then helped her out of the car.

Derek guided Penelope thoroughly and he was extra vigilant to make sure she walked without falling or stumbling. He wanted this to be a success and so far he was comfortable in his ability to do so. He walked in her a bit more before he stood her still.

"Any ideas where we are?" He asked her, still not making an attempt to remove the blind fold.

Penelope was making use of her unhindered senses. "Erm, I can smell Italian and hear good music but apart from that nada." She told him and then she felt Derek move away from her.

Now she felt completely vulnerable.

"Derek..." She called out worried, but as she heard the song change to the next song and the music up in volume she relaxed some, and then she completely gave up fear when Derek grabbed her and started to move her to music.

The blind fold still in place.

_**I'm more than just an option  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
Refuse to be forgotten  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
I took a chance with my heart  
Hey, Hey, Hey  
And I feel it taking over**_

I better find your love and  
I better find your heart

_**I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I bet if I give all my love**_

_**Then nothings gonna tear us apart**_

Penelope felt Derek moving he to the rhythm. It wasn't a power Ballard, or a typical romantic. It was song that Derek could easily dance to, one she'd never dance to but he was making her and she was loving it.

Derek finally removed the blindfold; he did it with one hand while the other kept Penelope hugged closer.

Penelope look around as the dim lighting flooded in, they were at Derek's. No where fancy and Penelope wasn't in the least bit put out. The place was beautiful.

Candles and roses scattered the many surfaces, the table set ready with wine.

She felt the tears begin to well in her eyes and she looked at Derek. He was the man for her and she knew it and she never wanted to let him go. Not after this. So she allowed him to keep her dancing to the song, to keep her in the moment.

_**Too many times I've been wrong  
I guess being right takes too long  
I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you and  
I better find your love and  
I better find your heart  
I better find your love and  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my love,  
Then nothings gonna tear us apart**_

Come the end of the song, Penelope was completely Derek's. She couldn't believe there was more bliss after this, that there was more for him to offer her. Just being in his arms for three and a half minutes felt like a perfect lifetime.

"Want a drink, Sweetness?" Derek asked Penelope, arousing her from her distant look.

"Yeah." She said, slightly disappointed that the moment had ended.

"There's more later." He promised her honestly and took he to the table. "I got your favourite." He told her as he grabbed the bottle from the cooler, opened it, and poured a glass before he handed it to her.

Penelope didn't need to look; she took a sip and groaned in pure pleasure as the liquid hit her taste buds.

"Perfect?" He asked her.

"Perfection in a glass." She replied and then found Derek making his way to get her to seat down.

"Dinner is a couple of moments away. I'll bring out some starters and we can get settled." Penelope didn't reply to him, she just watched him leave to go to the kitchen and she felt the butterflies in her flutter about again.

The feeling she'd waited too long for.

Penelope waited for Derek to bring out starters and he did, successfully. She was stunned from then on, it was her favourite. He'd made her bruschetta, she'd looked at him the moment the plate was put in front of her and he'd just winked, smiled and sat down to eat his own.

"I'll think you'll like the mains." He told her as he'd taken the dirty dishes and went into the kitchen.

Penelope heard the back door open and Clooney came running in. "Hey boy." She said as he paid her attention, she loved this dog as if it were her own and it loved her right back. "Did your mean daddy keep you outside eh?" She said as she stroked him.

"Yes, I did." Derek said poking his head around the doorway. "He's going back out, I know him as well as you do remember. He'll see food and presume it's for him."

Penelope laughed, "I guess you need some love before it's you out in the yard again, Cloon." She said to the overgrown puppy, she then sat back as Derek called him back through, opened the door, closed it appeared with two newer, bigger dishes.

"For you, Goddess." He spoke as he put the plate down and watched Penelope's face.

"You cooked this for me?"

"Not only that but the Cavatelli di Ricotta recipe I used was from your favourite restaurant back in California." He told her and Penelope just looked at him adoringly. "I hope you enjoy."

Penelope looked down to halt the tears. "Thank you, Handsome." She told him and looked up at him with a watery smile.

"Eat up, Baby Girl; I want to take you dancing." He gestured and smiled at her lovingly.

"What no dessert?"

"There's a selection." He quipped and took a bite of the food.

Penelope liked that idea of dessert, and then looked at her meal, she had a rough idea what was up for her picking and she was quite sure it wasn't all entirely edible.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**Every day I bring the sun around,  
I sweep away the clouds.  
Smile for me (Smile for me)  
I would take,  
Every second,  
Every single time spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.**_

Derek looked at Penelope; she was perfectly content against him. She was spent, she was drained and all because the last song had taken things up an immediate notch.

He still had the song in his head when the iPod had put it on shuffle. He didn't need just somebody to love, he needed Penelope love. He'd only ever need Penelope to love. No one else would amount to it anyway.

He continued to twist her hair in his fingers as she slept. He looked down, passed his hand, and at her bare back, the perfect of its softness, the paleness of it all. He loved every piece of her and she'd shown him that he was allowed to worshiper body and each and every inch of her.

It hadn't taken long for the moment to take over and the pair just stopped dancing in sync and the passion rose and their bodies needed to feel a fulfilment. One that only the other could do.

They undressed one another and the moment their bodies hit the bed the lust and the want exploded and the chemistry only grew and magnified.

Derek looked up at the ceiling and thanked his lucky stars for that bad date.

He now had everything he wanted and he'd gotten it exactly how he'd wanted to it.

Nothing was pushed, forced, made to be here like it was.

He'd successfully wooed Penelope and in turn just given his hearts desires in exchange for hers.

_**I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_Epilogue and that's it after this!__Hope you liked! Let me know..._

**Songs:**

Drake – Find Your Love

Usher (ft Justin Bieber) Somebody to love... it was originally the other way round but I was more inspired by the one off Usher's deluxe album... weird I know =P

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.


	8. Sunset Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't, as ever, own a single thing =(**

**A/N: **_Here's the epilogue guys! Hope you enjoy! _

_I was only gonna write until 1,000 words and then go to bed! But I got caught up, so wrote it and now posting it! Enjoy! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek woke in bliss. Not only did they have the day off because the day before had welcomed the end of a case but because Penelope was still snuggled into his side, her hand splayed out on his chest, her hair scattered messily and he'd never felt more comfortable in his whole entire life.

He ran a hand up her arm and felt the coldness, he just went to pull the sheet up higher but felt her breathe in deeply and stretch some.

"Morning Baby Girl," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll show you a good morning," Penelope told him naturally, her voice stick thick with sleep.

"Go on then," he urged her enthusiastically. "I've waited long enough."

Penelope moved to lie on her stomach and look at him easily, her breasts looking perfect as she lay there, her curves shown through the sheets. "I guess you don't need a warning at what to expect?" She teased a little warily.

"Last night was perfection, and I'm pretty sure that every time I make love to you is going to knock out the one before."

Penelope smirked at him, "Let's test that theory." She murmured seductively as she moved one of her hands onto his leg and proceeded to arouse him. "You wanted a good morning, I'm gonna try my hardest to give you one." She warned him before releasing ecstasy on his body.

Penelope watched Derek the entire time; she even remained watching him long after she'd finally shown him a good morning. She had never, in her whole existence, managed to feel this happy.

Derek lay with Penelope running her hand over his body, the feeling of perfection only growing between them.

It then hit him that he couldn't go another day without Penelope knowing what had led him to this, what had helped him finally become the man that Penelope wanted a date with. The man that needed help to unlock his inner romantic.

"Let me up." He murmured to her and she looked up at him shocked. "I wanna get some food on, it is after midday, and I think we need to talk." He told her and she allowed him to get up.

He got dressed and even he didn't miss the look of hurt on Penelope's face as his mood changed and become serious. He wasn't like that a moment ago, he was calm and collected, now he looked like he was about deliver a huge blow.

That scared Penelope.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek could've kicked himself for what he'd just inflicted on Penelope, he needed out of his head space for a moment but in turn it'd just come out wrong. He knew one thing at that moment and that was that he'd sort this entire mess out by the time he had to go to his very last lesson later that day.

He looked up from the meal he was preparing as Penelope walked in and slid onto the breakfast bar opposite him. She had the dress she wore on the night before.

"Go and find some other clothes. I've got some tracksuits and tee's you can put on, Goddess."

"This is all I have that's mine, it's fine." She said quietly as she looked down at herself and then she shrugged. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Let me cook first."

"You're worrying me, Handsome." She said as she wrung her hands together as they sat on her lap. "I mean, if it's about last night, if it wasn't what you expected, I mean, if, I- I..." She started to doubt worrying and she averted eye contact and looked down.

Derek reacted fast; he moved to be in front of her and lifted her head gently. "Now, never, ever, think that, Baby Girl, my issue is with me, not with you."

"You?" Penelope asked confused and in utter disbelief. "But you were everything I wanted you to be and more, Hot Stuff. Absolute God given perfection."

"I wasn't meaning last night, everything last night was exactly how I wanted it to be." Derek assured her positively and with a smile.

"So why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing for me that's why." He muttered and went back to chopping up a pepper. "It's something I've been doing for the last couple of weeks, things that I shouldn't be."

"Now you're really worrying me." Penelope told him fearful. "It can't be that bad, Derek, it really can't." She told him understandingly, her face told him that she was ready to hear whatever he had to say. "C'mon, you never lie to me, or keep secrets for this long, so what's up?"

"I screwed up that night in that restaurant Penelope." He started to tell her. "I was meant to whisk you off your feet, show you, no, no, demand you know that you were the woman for me and yet I froze. I lost my cool so much that I forgot the basics to dating."

He looked at her helpless.

"I disappointed you that night and for that I'll be forever sorry. I saw the look in your eyes, and it killed me. So much so that I ended up getting help." He now dropped the knife and ran a hand over the back of his neck worriedly. "I started..." He froze again, embarrassment filling him.

"You... what?" She urged him to continue, she now leant forward. "C'mon Derek, you what?"

"I took dating lessons." He told her and went over to the sink, his back to her now, to wash his hands.

Penelope gawped at him, she was in shock. "You did that? For me?"

Now he turned back, he expected some sort of ridicule, not an impressed tone and awe.

"Yeah, Baby, I did." He said as he approached. "I screwed up and I wanted to make it right and it seemed that life helped. The lessons they gave, I was doing already."

"Like?" She asked intrigued to know more.

"Getting to know you more, we did that together after..."

"When you walked me home that night."

He nodded. "Being eager, finding the places to help the most."

"My time of the month." She filled in and again Derek nodded, Penelope's smile just grew. She would never forget how he looked after her that day, how he attended to her and kept her painless and afloat of her emotions.

"Lesson three, have a respect for her. My plan to take you to California was well in action long before that lesson, but it fit in so perfectly." He smiled at her as he looked at him in complete amazement. "Fourth lesson was all about romancing you, I'd started, I needed to finish."

Now Penelope's eyes welled up, "and the fifth?"

"The date was the fifth, it was all about putting it all together, but the thing was I was planning a perfect date the day I made the call about the lessons. I needed to prove to you that you weren't in the wrong."

Penelope jumped off the stall and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I've found my Prince Charming. No man has ever loved me enough to take lessons to love me right; no man has ever done that for me. You didn't need to do that for me, but the fact you did proves a lot to me, Handsome. I'll be forever grateful."

Derek kissed her, he was completely and utterly love drunk now. It was all working out well and he knew this was the beginning of his and Penelope's happily ever after. Now he was on the right track, he wasn't in doubt about loving Penelope.

"I have one more lesson." He told her as they drew apart. "It's today at 3, but I can skip."

"I'll drive you." Penelope said and pecked his lips again. "Then you and me are going for a drive to the beach for sunset." She told him and finally went to find some of his clothes to put.

She had a perfect plan for later that night.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek knew Penelope was watching him as he walked into the building, she was going to wait, in her convertible, with the top down, she was out for freedom and time to revel in their new found love.

Derek walked in and sat down casually. He was just wanted to find out what this lesson was; he wanted to get back to his baby girl. He wanted as much out of the remaining day to be spent with her rather than anywhere else.

"So how did it go?" Gwen asked them all, she looked at Clive. "What's wrong?"

"I think I need more lessons." He admitted to her, "A lot more lessons, she's nearly there, but I'm at a lose end."

"That's fine, different people are different to crack." Gwen told them and looked at Alan. "How about you Alan?" She asked him politely.

"Nearly, not sure." He said and looked down.

Gwen knew not to push just yet, now she looked at Derek and smiled. "Well?" She asked almost knowingly.

"I gave her a date last night she wouldn't forget and I got my girl." Derek said happily, trying his hardest not to rub it in. "She's waiting for me downstairs."

"You told her you did this" Clive asked him rather loudly.

"Well yeah, I love her; of course I was going to. If she loved me she would under why I came to this lessons in the first place, and she did. She got it and she cried because no one's ever done anything this sweet for her." He looked at the two other men that had become alliances over the weeks. "If she loves you, then she'd understand the effort you're putting into loving her." He stood up. "Does that mean I'm done or passed or something?"

Gwen nodded. "You graduated Derek; now go get your girl." She told him almost proudly and watched him go for the door.

"Don't give up you two." He told them and left entirely, rushing to get back to his baby girl.

"You heard him." Was the last thing he heard from Gwen as he left, the moment he broke out into the sunlight he saw Penelope sitting in her old orange caddy, big sunglasses on, music on loud and she looked at him and shot him a smile.

He hurried over and jumped into the car without opening the door; he leant over and kissed her heatedly, catching her unaware. "God, I love you, Baby Girl." He told her as he parted for a moment, he then kissed her again.

Penelope looked at him with an almost drunk smile, her eyes full of lust and want. "Drive into the sunset now?"

"Let's go, Princess."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Needing Cupid's Help -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:**_That's the end! _

_Thanks for ALL support and reviews on this and thank you for hanging in there with my loooong breaks between chapters! Lol _

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.


End file.
